


Gone for Two Seconds

by That_WriterChick



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Brotp, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WriterChick/pseuds/That_WriterChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy missed a lot when he went inside mount weather. When he learns exactly what he missed Bellamy decides to have fun with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone for Two Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Bellarke but strictly brotp. I love them as a brotp and wanted to write something for them. Enjoy.

Bellamy had come to learn that he'd missed a lot. His sister had been trained in some grounder marines shit, Raven and Wick were apparently a thing now, and Clarke had kissed a girl. Not just any girl either, she'd kissed the damn commander of the grounders. Octavia had told him about it on their walk back to Camp Jaha.

"Don't worry about the kiss, Lexa betrayed her so I'm pretty sure you still have a chance with her," Octavia reassured him.

Bellamy didn't say anything in response. He didn't understand why so many people thought he liked Clarke as more than just a friend. Sure they were close, sure Clarke was hot, and yeah Bellamy would take a bullet for Clarke but he couldn't bring himself to see her as anything more than his best friend. So when he caught up with Clarke on the same walk back he saw an opportunity to tease her about it. Bellamy came into a comfortable stride next to Clarke. They said nothing at first. Then he went for it.

"So did I miss much while I was away?"

Clarke shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing much," she responded unenthusiastically.

A sly smile spread across Bellamy's lips.

"So I didn't miss anything major? Say for example finding any other ark survivors, any birthdays, or you know...you making out with the grounder commander?"

He smirked. Clarke stopped walking and turned to Bellamy. Bellamy stopped too and covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at the horrified and embarrassed look on Clarke's face.

"Who told you?"

Bellamy smiled.

"Octavia, she saw you two when she walked past the tent apparently," he explained nonchalantly then shrugged.

Clarke turned bright red and this time Bellamy couldn't stop himself from laughing. Clarke shoved him playfully.

"It's not funny! Did she tell anyone else?"

Bellamy took a second to compose himself.

"No one else, I swear."

Clarke nodded. They stood in silence for a moment before Bellamy spoke up. Clarke couldn't even look him in the eye and he had no idea why.

"Why are you so embarrased?"

Clarke looked up.

"I don't know actually," she confessed. "I just guess it's just something I haven't really thought about you know?"

Bellamy nodded.

"So...Was she a good kisser?"

Clarke rolled her eyes at him but Bellamy just smiled.

"We are not talking about it Bell," she said then walked away.

Bellamy walked next to her for awhile, saying nothing. However he wasn't about to let this whole Lexa kiss go, not yet anyways. Clarke kissing someone was very normal and he wanted to talk about something normal. They'd just wiped out an entire population of people and he didn't want to think about it. Bellamy just wanted something easy and lighthearted to think about. Besides, teasing Clarke was too much fun and he couldn't remember the last time he'd had fun.

"I bet she was a good kisser, she's got nice lips," he mused with a smirk on his face.

Clarke chuckled but shook her head.

"Not gonna talk about it."

But Bellamy was determined.

"Was it nice, like was there some tongue action?"

Clarke stopped walking again. She looked at Bellamy incredulously.

"Seriously?"

Bellamy shrugged. Clarke sighed, ready to give in.

"You really want to know?"

He nodded earnestly. Clarke took a big breath.

"Yes she was a good kisser, and yes it was very nice actually," she finally confessed.

Bellamy smiled triumphantly.

"I knew it!"

Clarke laughed then punched him playfully in the chest. Then they continued walking. A few minutes went by before Bellamy pried any further.

"Was it better than kissing a guy?"

Clarke shook her head.

"Not gonna let it go are you?"

He shrugged.

"Just curious is all."

She sighed then considered his question. She wasn't quite sure if it was better. Kissing Lexa was vastly different than her kisses with Finn and even the few she'd shared with Wells. Clarke wouldn't necessarily say kissing Lexa was better but it wasn't worse either.

"It was different, not really better or worse, just different. A good kind of different though."

He nodded then tried to picture Clarke with Lexa. It was definitely something he wouldn't have seen coming but things probably had changed while he was away. Clarke was different, he knew the moment he saw her inside mount weather, which maybe meant  Lexa had changed too.

"I'm sorry it didn't end well Clarke."

Clarke swallowed hard. Lexa was still a fresh wound, one she would prefer not to think about. She inevitably had to of course but she wanted to put off crying over her for as long as possible.

"There wasn't really something to end. We kissed once, that’s it," she told him, hoping her voice wouldn't fail her.

Bellamy didn't buy it for a second. He could see Clarke struggling to keep an even tone.

"Come on, you don't just go around kissing people Clarke."

Interrupting her stride, Clarke turned to face Bellamy.

"I killed Finn a week ago Bellamy, I wasn't ready to be with anyone."

Bellamy confronted Clarke.

"Doesn't mean you didn't feel something for her,” urged Bellamy.

Under Bellamy's stubborn but earnest stare, Clarke's armor gave her little protection.She sniffled and looked away from him. Bellamy put his arm around Clarke, urging her forward. They didn't talk about Lexa again until they'd reached Camp Jaha. Bellamy had just ushered Monty inside when he noticed Clarke glancing back at the forrest.

"Clarke come on, let's get inside."

Clarke didn't move instead she just stared longingly into the forest.

"Come on Griffin, let’s get a drink. I think we deserve one," he said, hoping Clarke would snap out of it.

Seeing as how Clarke wasn't planning on moving, Bellamy walked to where Clarke stood. She tore her eyes away from the trees to look at him. Even then Bellamy thought her eyes looked a million miles away.

"I can't go in Bell."

Bellamy rested his hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"Yes you can. Come on," he encouraged.

Clarke shook her head.

"Bellamy, seeing their faces everyday is only going to remind me of what I did to get them home."

Bellamy's lips sunk into a frown. Releasing his hand from her shoulder Bellamy held her hands.

"Clarke, it's what we did. You don't have to go through this alone," he pleaded.

Clarke surveyed her friends and family inside the camp. She shook her head.

"I'll bear it, so they don't have to."

Gently, Bellamy squeezed her hands.

"Clarke don't do this. Where will you go?"

She half-heartedly shrugged.

"I don't know," she confessed.

Sighing, Bellamy allowed himself a moment to close his eyes. Clarke leaned into him and kissed Bellamy's cheek. He opened his eyes and felt tears welling up.

"Just promise you'll be safe."

Clarke nodded, and he noticed she was on the brink of tears too. He tried his best at a smile and decided he'd leave Clarke with a laugh not tears.

"Go find your grounder girlfriend, princess."

Clarke laughed through the tears that were now slowly coming down the side of her cheeks. Bellamy chuckled and embraced Clarke. They hugged for what must have been various minutes but to Bellamy it didn't feel long enough. Clarke pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"Keep them safe."

Bellamy nodded. It wasn't fair, he thought, he'd just been reunited with his best friend he wasn't supposed to lose her this quickly. But he wasn't losing her, he knew that- she would come back some day. He wanted to help Clarke, but he knew he wasn't who she needed. Clarke began to walk away and Bellamy found it incredibly hard not to chase after her. Before she had gone too far Bellamy teased her one last time, hoping it would make it a little easier for the both of them.

"Clarke," he shouted. Clarke turned around. "Say hi to Lexa for me okay?"

Clarke smiled and he thought he'd heard her laugh. She curtly nodded then turned back around and continued walking. Bellamy watched her until she'd disappeared through the trees. He smiled to himself. "May we meet again princess," he muttered under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> As always constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'm always looking to improve my writing. Thanks to my friend Tracy for helping me edit. You're the best Tracy. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
